L'homme qui l'avait aimée
by Miss Suff
Summary: Il l'avait aimée, peut être même plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensée.


HINATA HYUUGA

C'était la premier fois, depuis ce qui lui paraissait une éternitée, qu'elle devait se rendre à l'infirmerie. Elle n'aimait pas cela. Huit jours. Huit jours qu'elle le fuyait. L'évitant comme la peste. Et la voila obligée de se rendre sur son lieu de travail. Elle n'avait jamais autant haï son poste de présidente du conseil des élèves que présentement. Et pour ne rien arranger

elle se sentait nul... Comment avait elle put croire aux paroles de cet homme.

Pourtant, même maintenant, elle avait encore envie d'espérer. Même après l'avoir vue avec Anko-sensei. Elle l'aimait tellement... Et c'est ce qui l'énervait encore plus. Elle ne supportait pas se sentir faible et ceux depuis son plus jeune âge. Elle avait été élevé comme ça.

_«Obtenir toujours ce qu'elle désirait ou faire en sorte que personne d'autre ne l'ai»_

Mais il s'était moqué d'elle et cela elle ne le laisserait pas passer.

Cependant d'un autre coté, elle le comprenait. Après tout, elle n'était qu'une petite élève, trop jeune pour combler un homme comme lui. Oh et puis zut ! Il fallait qu'elle arrête de lui trouver des excuses pour tout !

C'est en marchant vers ce lieu qu'elle fréquentait si souvent à peine quelques semaine auparavant qu'elle ruminait toutes ces mauvaise pensées. Ne prêtant pas grandes attention au garçon qui criait son nom depuis quelques minutes.

«Hinata ! hurla t-il une dernière fois, faisant se retourner la jeune fille.

-Que me veux tu ? sa voix était froide et tranchante et elle se maudit de s'énervé contre se pauvre petit.

-Et bien, Anko-sensei demande pourquoi tu ne suis plus ses cours d'art appliqué?

-Dis lui simplement que je n'ai plus le temps de m'amuser, et s'il te plait Kiba, cesses de hurler.

-Oh, euh oui d'accord.

-Au revoir, dit-elle en reprenant sa marche.

-A plus Hinata-sempai », cria de nouveau le garçon avant de disparaitre au pas de course.

La jeune fille, leva les yeux au ciel, amusé par le comportement de ce jeune élève. Kiba. Elle avait fait sa connaissance en cours d'art appliqué et l'avait pris sous son ail. Ce pauvre petit troisième provoqué beaucoup de chahut bahut, et Hinata s'occupait toujours de faire sautait ses heures de colles. On l'a disait l'avocate des fous. Mais ils étaient bien content lorsqu'elle prenait leur partie devant le corps enseignant. En tous cas ce gamin arrivait toujours à lui rendre le sourire et ne lui faisait aucune remarque lorsqu'elle s'énervée contre lui alors qu'il n'était pas fautif. Il l'a connaissé bien, en seulement une année. Il lui rappelais son meilleur ami,Naruto Namikaze. Un fauteur de trouble lui aussi, mais fils d'un grand PDG. Ils s'étaient connus aux berceaux et quand Naruto était partie pour poursuivre ses études aux States cela avaient été durs pour les deux amis.

Malheureusement c'est ici que tous ses souvenirs prirent fin. Elle était arrivé devant l'infirmerie et indéniablement il lui fallait entrer ce qui lui posait un problème. Un gros problème. Car dans l'infirmerie se trouvait l'infirmier. Cet homme arrivé à la rentré et pour qui son coeur avait manqué un battement pour la première fois. Elle avait acceptée ses sentiments pour cet homme de sept ans son ainé mais pour rien au monde elle ne l'aurait dévoilé. Et c'est ainsi que c'étai passé le premier trimestre de sa Terminal, mais chaque jour qui passait elle entendait les hurlement hystérique de toute ses filles qui bavaient devant le bel infirmier. Puis au début du deuxième trimestre, durant le bal organisé par l'établissement, elle avait embrassé cet enseignant du corps médical, sous l'emprise de l'alcool. A partir de là c'était installé plus qu'une complicité entre eux. Sans être une véritable relation car la jeune fille était élève et lui professeur. Ne pouvant se fréquenter à l'extérieur à cause du statut de la jeune héritière, ni à l'intérieur de l'établissement, cet amour été resté platonique. Et maintenant elle avait découvert qu'il était à sens unique. Alors qu'il ne restait plus qu'une semaine avant la fin des cours. Une semaine c'est le temps qu'ils auraient eut a tenir pour enfin afficher leur relation sans qu'elle ne soit mal vu.

Comme pour chasser l'homme de sa mémoire elle fit coulissait la porte, pénétrant silencieusement dans la pièce. Elle ne venait plus voir l'homme assis sur son bureau, dans sa longue blouse blanche, mais l'infirmier. Pour tenter d'appuyer sa pensée elle s'avança encore de manière à se trouvait face à lui.

«Mr Hatake. L'homme sembla sortir de ses songes.

-Hinata...souffla t-il surpris. Il voulut se lever mais la belle continua.

-Je viens vous remettre des dossier à signé. Si vous pouviez le faire maintenant je vous en serait reconnaissante.»

Il saisit la chemise que lui tendait la jeune fille, peiné par son comportement. Il effleura intentionnellement ses long doigts blanc, examinant sa réaction. Réaction que ne se fit pas attendre. Hinata retira ses doigts comme ci ceux ci avaient été brulé. Puis elle prit place dans un fauteuil près de l'entrée laissant Mr Hatake faire son travail.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé il se dirigea vers la jeune fille, lui tendant la pochette cartonnée alors qu'elle se levait. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, puis sans comprendre comment, Hinata sentit deux lèvres s'écraser sur les siennes. Huit jours de combats, envolé par un simple regard. La jeune fille se laissa aller dans les bras de l'homme qui lui avait pris son coeur. Ils s'enlacèrent. Hinata ne comprenais pas se changement de situation. Elle l'entendis lui murmurait trois petit mots à l'oreille avant de sortir la laissant seule dans cette pièce aux murs trop blanc.

Son regard fixer au sol perdu sa dernière trace de douceur pour devenir aussi vide que son coeur.

Apres avoir fait un détour par le bureau de la directrice pour lui remettre la chemise elle rentra chez elle et passa son week-end enfermé à réfléchir à ses mots.

_«Je suis désolé»_

KAKASHI HATAKE

Cinq mois,vingt-quatre jours et sept heures. C'est le laps de temps que Dieu lui avait laisser pour être heureux. Car oui, lui qui n'avait jamais eu que des histoires d'un soirs, lui le grand tombeur de ses dames avait flanché. Il avait eut le coup de foudre pour la petite soeur d'un de ses amis. C'était arrivé à la fête foraine, ou ils s'étaient baladé tous les deux en quête de jolie fille. Alors que le jeune homme à ses coté commander deux bière à un stand, le coeur de Kakashi avait eut un raté. Devant lui un groupe de jeune gens appartenant au lycée Yondaime. Et en son centre une magnifique jeune fille. Petite de taille, aux formes généreuse, aux long cheveux noir corbeau, aux yeux perles et au port de tête hautain. Bizarrement elle lui rappelais quelqu'un, et ce n'est que lorsque son ami se retourna qu'il compris.

«Neji,tu connais cette personne, lui avait-il dit en lui montrant la jolie d'un bref mouvement du menton.

-Effectivement, d'ailleurs si tu veux bien nous allons prendre le sens inverse, s'était exclamé son ami en tirant son ainé par la manche."

Apres cela, Kakashi, médecin de métier avait postulé au poste d'infirmier du lycée privée que fréquentait l'objet de ses rêves.

Il avait aimé. D'un amour pure et sincère. Aimé comme jamais il ne l'avait fait. Mais sa santé c'était rappeler à lui. Et par amour il avait trahis la belle.

C'était un vendredi soir, la fin des cours avait sonné et les élèves se pressaient vers la sortie. Hinata n'allait pas tarder. Comme d'habitude elle faisait un détour par l'infirmerie pour lui donner un long baiser avant de s'éclipser pour le week-end. Ce soir là il avait cédé aux avances d'Anko-sensei, qui lui faisait de l'oeil depuis son entré dans l'établissement, l'invitant à passer après les cours. Et c'est dans cette pièce qu'il avait souiller son amour pour Hinata, couchant avec cette femme qui ne luis inspirait aucun désire. Bien évidement, la jeune fille s'était présentait sans savoir que l'homme qu'elle aimé la trompé. Elle les avaient découvert tous les deux étroitement enlacés. Il avait entendus ses pas précipité durant des jours. Et la mine horrifiait de la Hyuuga le hantais même la nuit. Mais c'était pour son bien, et c'est grâce à cette pensé qu'il avait tenu.

Mais aujourd'hui il avait céder à son amour, embrassant une dernière fois ces lèvres tant aimé dans une ultime étreinte.

Il savait qu'une semaine de plus l'aurai tué, alors il avait prit la soudaine décision de démissionner, une semaine seulement avant la fin des cours. La directrice n'était pas vraiment d'accord, mais elle connaissait les circonstance de Kakashi, elle l'avait donc laissé.

Nous étions à présent jeudi, l'homme était à l'hôpital depuis dimanche au soir. Il avait encore perdu connaissance et cela faisait longtemps que la chimio n'avait plus aucun effets sur lui. Il s'apprêtais à entré à entré au bloc. Il savait que ses chance de survie était inférieur à 60%. Mais cette opération, ce n'était pas pour lui, c'était pour Hinata, pour la femme qui lui avait redonné le gout de vivre. Celle qui l'avait poussé sans le savoir à reprendre son traitement.

Il se sentait bien,il n'était pas seul, car Neji son ami le plus proche était à ses coté bien que dans l'immédiat il soit sortie fumer une clope. Kakashi était heureux et sereint. Malgré cette pointe douloureuse dans son coeur.

NEJI HYUUGA

Il connaissait Kakashi depuis 10 ans. Au lycée ce dernier était bagarreur, mais extrêmement protecteur envers le jeune homme aux yeux délicat. Kakashi était son sempai et il devait avoué en être tomber amoureux. Mais il avait vite compris qu'entre eux ça ne serait jamais possible, alors il était rester à ses coté en temps qu'ami. Combattant la maladie comme si elle avait été la sienne. Aujourd'hui pour la première fois il avait peur. Peur de perdre son amour inavoué, son ami...son frère.

Il l'avait veillé toute la nuit, et l'avait entendus murmuré le nom de celle que son ami aimait depuis presque six moi. Jamais il n'avait voulut lui dire, lui faisant pourtant par de tous ses sentiments à l'égard de la jeune femme. Neji en était même venue à haïr cette femme qui l'abandonnait dans le moment le plus dur de sa vie. Mais comment haïr sa propre petite soeur, maintenant qu'il connaissait son identité. Le comportement de sa cadette ces dernier temps lui avait parut étrange mais il comprenais à présent. Kakashi ne lui avait rien dis. Et il devait en souffrir, comme elle en souffrirai lorsqu'elle apprendrait la vérité. C'est pourquoi il avait pris une décision, quitte à ce qu'il le haïssent tout deux.

HINATA HYUUGA

Alors qu'elle finissait son cours de mathématique poussé son téléphone portable sonna. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle. Elle était pourtant certaine de l'avoir mis en silencieux, et lorsqu'elle vérifia, il était effectivement en silencieux. Alors comment... la sonnerie retentit pour la seconde fois. Hinata sortit du cours sous les reproches de son professeur, mais la jeune fille n'écoutait plus. L'appel provenait de son frère, le seul pour qui la sonnerie retentissait malgré le mode. Elle décrocha après s'être isolée.

«Ni-sama.

-Hinata.

-Oui je t'écoute, dit elle avec une voix calme.

-C'est important, glissa t-il.

-J'imagine étant donner que tu ne m'appel jamais, rétorqua t-elle plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

-Tu connais kakashi ? questionna l'homme écartant les reproche de sa soeur.

Apres une moment, Hinata répondit d'une petite voix.

-Effectivement, pourquoi ?

-Viens à l'hôpital du centre, le plus vite possible.»

Et il raccrocha avant qu'elle n'est put répondre. Elle décida de ne pas y aller, et partit pour son prochain cours, avec Anko-sensei. La première demi-heure se passa sans problème, puis sans prévenir la jeune fille déserta le cours sous les menace de celle qu'elle haïssait depuis deux semaine. Elle courut à en perdre haleine jusqu'à l'hôpital situé à moins de deux kilomètres. En arrivant elle demanda la chambre de Kakashi Hatake.

«Sa chambre, s'étonna l'assistance. C'est la T7 mademoiselle, mais Monsieur Hatake n'est plus dans sa chambre.

-Comment cela, il est sortie de l'hôpital, s'étonna la jeune fille en reprenant son souffle.

-Il est au bloc mademoiselle et je ne...»

Mais Hinata n'écouta pas la suite. Connaissant l'hôpital comme sa poche à cause du métier de son frère elle tomba rapidement devant un bloc fermé avec à son entré Neji.

«Neji», cria t-elle.

Le jeune homme se retourna surpris, les yeux bouffi et plein de larmes. Cette vision de son frère acheva la jeune fille dont les jambes lâchèrent comprenant la situation.

De l'autre coté de la paroi en verre, un bip lourd de sens résonna.

Trois jours s'était écoulait depuis la mort de Kakashi Hatake. Hinata ne s'était pas rendu à l'enterrement qui se déroulait aujourd'hui. Elle avait regroupé les vêtements qu'elle portait la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vus vivant. Heureusement c'est dernier n'étaient pas partis au sale et l'odeur de l'homme était encore présente. En boule sur son lit, son uniforme dans les bras la jeune fille humait la délicate odeur de pain d'épice qui s'en dégagé, quand un bout de papier tomba. Non plutôt une lettre. Une lettre qui lui était adressé. La lettre d'un homme mort.

La lettre qui marquera à tout jamais l'esprit de la femme qu'est devenue Hinata Hyuuga, oncologue respectait de son état, et femme brisée de son esprit.


End file.
